SOMOS PADRES
by PERLITHA
Summary: UKITAKE Y URAHARA TUVIERON UNA RELACION ANTES DE QUE ESTE HUYERA DEL SERETEI. EL PRODUCTO FUE UN HIJO QUE UKITAKE PARIO PERO QUE FUE REGALADO POR SU FAMILIA. AHORA ES TIEMPO DE QUE TODO SALGA A LA LUZ.ALGUIEN HA SECUESTRADO A SU HIJO QUIEN ES UN SHINIGAMI
1. PROLOGO PRIMERA PARTE

BIEN, ESTE FIC LO HICE EN UN MOMENTO DE RABIA ASI QUE SI SOY UN POCO CRUEL CON LOS PROTAGONISTAS ES CULPA DE MELANIE LUPIN BLACK QUE NO ACTUALIZO A TIEMPO EL FIC DE "LAS NOCHES".

DECIDI RESPONDER AL DESAFIO POR QUE ME ENCANTA SHIRO-CHAN ES TAN LINDO Y MAS SI GIN TRATA DE PERVERTIRLO.

LA VERDAD NUNCA HE VISTO BLEACH, PERO ME ENCANTA SU YAOI ASI QUE SI HAY OOC LO SIENTO.

TIENE FINAL FELIZ NO SE PREOCUPEN, SOLO QUE AUN NO LO HE PENSADO.

COMO YA VOY A ENTRAR A LA ESCUELA LAS ACTUALIZACIONES PROBABLEMENTE SOLO SERAN EN FINES DE SEMANA, PERO HARE MI MEJOR ESFUERZO PARA ADELANTAR CUANTOS CAPITULOS PUEDA ANTES DE QUE SE ME CORTE LA INSPIRACION

NO SOY BUENA CON LOS **LEMONS** ASI QUE NO LO PONDRE EN LAS ADVERTENCIAS HASTA VER SI ME ANIMO Y ESCRIBO EL PRIMERO DE MI VIDA.

DIVERTANSE: LE DEDICO EL FIC A LA OSCURA REINA ANGEL POR SUS MAGNIFICOS FICS Y A LUXAM9 QUE YA NO LE HE DEJADO REVIEWS EN SU FIC PERO ES QUE NO TENIA COMPUTADORA, NO SE SI LE GUSTE BLEACH, PERO ESTA ES MI DISCULPA PARA ELLA.

NO SEAN MALOS Y DEJEN REVIEW

ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC DE VARIOS CAPITULOS, ASI QUE POR FAVOR TENGANME PACIENCIA CON ESO DE LAS ACTUALIZACIONES Y DEMAS.

COMO YA SABEN BLACH NO ME PERTENECE Y COMO NO LO HE VISTO SI ME PERTENECIERA LO HARIA TOTALMENTE YAOI Y PERVERTIDO CON MUCHO SHOTA CON HITSUGAYA

PROLOGO:

Fue un hermoso verano en el Seretei cuando nos conocimos. Fue cuando te promovieron a capitán de la doceava división, en ese tiempo yo ya era capitán al igual que Shunsui pero aun así pronto me acerque a ti y nos volvimos amigos. Tuvimos muchas experiencias juntos, enfrentando hollows, protegiendo a la sociedad de las almas y también cuando tu me cuidabas en aquellas noche frías cuando mi enfermedad me hacia quedar convaleciente, sin imaginarte que en ese momento eras tu el que mejor me calentaba solo con tu dulce presencia.

Llego el día, no aguante más y te confesé mis sentimientos, y ocurrió lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado: tú me correspondías, no pude haber sido más feliz en ese momento.

Mi familia era muy tradicionalista, tanto como la Kuchiki, y me habían criado de una forma muy conservadora. Ellos estaban orgullosos de mí por ser uno de los primeros capitanes y tenían mas que decidido que yo solo debía tener un consorte que fuera de noble cuna. Desde mi niñez me enseñaron reglas de etiqueta y comportamiento además de que me educaban sobre todo para ser un buen esposo, ya fuera si mi consorte llegara a ser hombre o mujer y por alguna razón me trataron de enseñar más que nada que la virginidad era algo que solo debía de darse ya estando casado.

En casa les contaba de ti a mis padres haciéndote pasar por solo un amigo, pero cuando lo hacia el ambiente se ponía muy tenso. Hasta que un día en la cena, mientras les contaba a mis padres sobre como habíamos destruido aun menos grande entre los dos, mi padre me interrumpió y me dijo:

-¿Sabes Ukitake?, tu madre y yo lo hemos pensado y creemos que aunque tu y Urahara están demasiado cerca- yo no entendí estas palabras y mi padre se dio cuenta de esto por mi cara de desconcierto, así que continuo- Aunque los dos sean capitanes, debes entender hijo que el no esta a nuestro nivel. El no es un noble, ni nada por el estilo, es un simple muchacho del Rukongai que solo por suerte llego a ser capitán y que no sabe guardar su lugar creyéndose igual a la capitana Yoruichi o a ti. Debes conseguir mejores amistades, recuerda que ya estas en edad casadera y para tu futuro consorte siempre hemos deseado aun noble, a pesar de que estas enfermo eres hermoso y podrás conseguirte a quien quieras.- Luego de eso se sentó y continúo comiendo como si acabara de hablar sobre el clima que hacia afuera.

Esa noche llore hasta quedarme dormido por las crueles palabras de mi progenitor hacia ti. Tu eras igual o mas valioso que cualquier noble y solo a ti te aceptaría como mi consorte, así tuviéramos que huir de mis padres.

Mi amor por ti traspaso cualquier imposición absurda y a pesar de todo continuamos como pareja. Solo se lo dijimos a unos pocos: a mi amigo Shunsui y a tu amiga Yoruichi. Ellos nos comprendieron y nos dieron todo su apoyo. Yoruichi incluso dijo que ella se encargaría de la fiesta de boda aunque fuera en secreto, y claro Shunsui se ofreció muy solicito a ser el encargado de las bebidas.

Yo, y tú claro, no queríamos una boda secreta, queríamos que todo el mundo supiera que nos amábamos y dejáramos de ser solo novios a escondidas. Así, junto con Shunsui, fuimos con el capitán Yamamoto y le hablamos sobre la situación. Yo le conté sobre la opinión de mis padres y el, a pesar de ser también una de las personas mas tradicionalistas del Seretei, me comprendió y me dio su aprobación, ya que el pensaba que a pesar de no ser un noble Urahara era un magnifico capitán y muy digno de mi.

Yamamoto-taichou incluso me dijo que el hablaría con mis padres y les expondría el buen partido que era Urahara para mi. No cavia en mí de la felicidad, tanto que al salir de ahí tuve el impulso de gritar tan alto como mis pobres pulmones me lo permitieran, a todo el Seretei que yo Ukitake Jushiro te amaba a ti Urahara Kisuke, a ti y a nadie más.

Yo de verdad te amaba tanto que en una de nuestras tantas escapadas para estar juntos, me decidí. Eché por tierra todo lo que me habían enseñado sobre la castidad hasta el día de la boda y pensando que no importaba, que dentro de poco nos podríamos casar sin ninguna restricción, yo me entregue a ti.

Era la primera vez de ambos, éramos tan inexpertos, pero el amor nos dijo que hacer casi por instinto y todo culmino en un acto dulce y placentero del que aun conservo como uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida: cuando de verdad fuimos uno.

Pero el destino es cruel y a mí, que me había condenado a una vida de enfermedades, simplemente no quería verme feliz.

Sentí mi corazón partirse en mil pedazos cuando supe lo de tu supuesta traición y lo de tu huida con Yoruichi al mundo humano.

Empecé a toser como loco y al verme escupir sangre el capitán Yamamoto me permitió salir de la junta con Shunsui acompañándome, para que Unohana-taichou me revisara. Pero yo no la deje que se me acercara solo le dije que estaba cansado y muy impactado por lo que supuestamente, tu, mi amigo, como todos creían que eras solamente, había hecho, y que lo único que necesitaba era descansar un poco. Unohana no se lo creyó del todo pero al verme tan desesperado decidió dejarme ir.

Le pedí a Shunsui queme ayudara a llegar hasta mi casa. Ya en mi habitación me tumbe sobre mi cama y llore hasta que las nauseas y el dolor de cabeza me hicieron dormir a la fuerza.

Estuve varios días como zombi, presentándome con mi división solo por compromiso. Por suerte, mi cada vez mas debilitada salud, me impedía ir en misiones y mi teniente se hacia cargo de todo, aunque en varios momentos tuve ganas de pedirle que me dejara ir solo para dejar que algún hollow me matara y acabar con mi desgraciada vida de una buena vez.

Pero el destino seguía siendo cruel y solo me hacia sufrir con mi enfermedad pero sin dejarme encontrar la paz de la muerte.

Al verme tan mal, Yamamoto-taichou le pidió a Shunsui como misión especial que me vigilara, por que ya temía que yo tuviera algún episodio suicida, y por raro que parezca esa fue una misión que Shunsui cumplió muy bien, otra vez cruel destino.

Y este no conforme me dio un golpe más. Mientras Shunsui iba a la cocina a buscar algo con que quitarse la cruda, ya que quería estar muy despierto para vigilarme, yo me desmaye. Al llegar, creyendo que tal vez había sido un suicidio, Shunsui fue corriendo a traer a la capitana Unohana para que me revisara, ya que sabía que a los enfermos no había que moverlos, si no, probablemente me abría llevado a cuestas hasta la cuarta división.

Cuando desperté, Unohana ya me había revisado y estaba hablando con mis padres.

Shunsui estaba conmigo en la habitación con una cara tan preocupada que por un momento me dio miedo.

Y de verdad yo **debía** tener miedo.

Unohana hablaba con mis padres con su usual sonrisa calmada. Pero de repente mi madre estallo en llanto y mi padre se puso furioso.

Llego corriendo hasta mí y trato de golpearme, por suerte Shunsui y Unohana lo detuvieron.

-¡Déjelo! ¡En su estado no puede recibir emociones fuertes y mucho menos golpes! ¡Ambos podrían morir!- Dijo Unohana alterada.

En ese momento me di cuenta ¿"ambos"? ¿Qué había querido decir?

Mi padre estaba como loco y no pudiendo golpearme comenzó a gritarme cosas como "puta" "ofrecido" y cosas mil veces peores.

Entonces lo comprendí. Urahara no me dejo tan solo como yo creía, me había dejado el mas maravilloso recuerdo de el: un bebe.

Cuando por fin lograron sacar a mi padre de la habitación me toque el vientre y pude sentirlo, ahí había un pequeño reiatsu que cada vez se hacia mas fuerte. No pude más que sonreír con ternura e ilusión pensando en lo maravilloso de ese milagro.

Ahora comprendo el porque de todas esas lecciones sobre la virginidad como si yo fuera una mujer: yo era fértil, un doncel y podía embarazarme. Mas bien ya lo estaba, iba a tener el bebe de Urahara Kisuke.

LO QUE PASA DESPUES Y LOS DETALLES DEL EMBARAZO DE UKITAKE SERAN EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO.

SI LES GUSTO Y QUIEREN VER QUE PASA LES PEDIRE ALMENOS 3 REVIEWS QUE NO SON MUCHOS, ASI QUE NO SEAN MALOS Y DEJENMELOS.

POR CIERTO ¿ALGUIEN ME PODRIA DECIR COMO ELJO MAS DE UN PERSONAJE EN LOS ARREGLOS DEL FIC ES QUE NO PUEDO, SE LOS AGRADECERIA MUCHO.


	2. PROLOGO SEGUNDA PARTE: EMBARAZO Y NACIMI

BIEN, USTEDES ME DEJARON LOS REVIEWS QUE LES PEDI Y YO EN COMPENSACION ACTUALIZARE HOY MISMO.

ESTE CAPITULO SERA MAS LARGO QUE EL ANTERIOR Y TAMBIEN ES SOBRE EL PASADO DE UKITAKE, OSEA ES LA SEGUNDA PARTE DEL PROLOGO.

YA EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO EMPEZARA LA VERDADERA HISTORIA AMBIENTADA EN LA ACTUALIDAD Y EMPEZARA A SALIR HITSUGAYA PARA TODAS SUS FANS (AQUI YA SALE PERO ESTA BEBE).

PROLOGO SEGUNDA PARTE: EMBARAZO Y NACIMIENTO

Mi embarazo fue terriblemente doloroso, tanto física como emocionalmente.

Mi cuerpo estaba muy debilitado por mi enfermedad y los estragos de las hormonas no me hacían ningún bien. Sin embargo ya había logrado superar mi depresión del abandono de Urahara, gracias a la ilusión que tenia por mi nuevo bebe.

Mi familia había hablado con el capitán Yamamoto para que me relevara de mis obligaciones durante mi embarazo para que nadie se enterara de mi "vergüenza", como ellos lo llamaban. Yamamoto-taichou iba a rechazar esta petición, si no hubiera visto que mi salud estaba tan deteriorada que hasta una corriente de aire podía haberme matado, por lo que a regañadientes accedió y le dijo a toda mi división que se me había concedido un año de permiso para descansar pues mi enfermedad había cobrado fuerzas y si no guardaba el máximo reposo no tardaría en morir, lo cual, técnicamente, era la verdad. Así mi teniente junto con su esposa, como siempre, se encargo de relevarme.

Mis padres me habían retirado toda palabra y contacto; un sirviente me llevaba mi comida a las horas indicadas y no se le permitió la entrada a ninguno de los miembros de mi escuadrón que habían ido a preguntar por mi salud.

El único que podía visitarme, ya que ya estaba enterado de mi embarazo, era mi amigo Shunsui. Al principio, el me había ofrecido casarse conmigo para salvaguardar mi honor, estoy convencido de que jamás tendré a un mejor amigo y tan desinteresado como el, y por eso mismo yo no podía hacerle eso. Shunsui no era la clase de hombre preparado para la vida de casados, era mujeriego y para nada fiel, además de que le encantaba tomar y casándose conmigo perdería toda esa libertad a la que amaba tanto, sin contar que yo sabia que en secreto el estaba enamorado de su nueva teniente Nanao (ya se que no es yaoi, pero se ve que estos dos van a acabar juntos y la verdad la parejita me da demasiada risa como para cambiarla), así que amablemente rechace su oferta dándole mil gracias por su preocupación y cariño fraternal por mi.

Solo una vez al día tenia permitido salir de mis habitaciones y solo al jardín trasero de mi casa, el cual contaba con una enorme barda que impedía que los vecinos me vieran y se dieran cuenta de mi estado, ya que mis padres no querían que nadie se enterara de que me habían deshonrado y nada mas y nada menos que alguien que se consideraba un traidor en la sociedad de las almas, tu Urahara, pues rápido habían adivinado que tu eras el padre de mi hijo y el hombre al que le entregue mi virginidad antes de estar casados contrario a todo lo que ellos me habían enseñado. Incluso me habían dicho que de seguro ya ni te acordabas de mi luego de haberte quedado con mi virginidad que lo mas probable era lo único que te interesaba de mi y que ahora lo mas probable es que estuvieras divirtiéndote en el mundo humano con Yoruichi-san, pero yo sabia que eso era mentira, sobretodo todo por que yo sabia que tu y ella solo eran amigos además de que Yoruichi estaba enamorada de quien ahora era la capitana de la división 2, Soi Fong. Aunque de que si te habías olvidado de mi no tenia ni idea, lo mas probable era que si, ya que ni siquiera te despediste de mi cuando te fuiste por tu supuesta traición.

Estaban tan decepcionados que ni siquiera los sirvientes de la casa dejaban que me vieran, solo el viejo que me llevaba la comida y que era ya tan mayor que probablemente le quedaba poco tiempo de vida, supongo que por eso lo escogieron a el para cuidarme. Al principio, yo también me decepcione un poco de mi, por que d e algún modo yo sabia que había estado mal el entregarme a ti sin estar casados, pero jamás me arrepentí pro que si no lo hubiera hecho no hubiera tenido la dicha de cargar a ese pequeño que era toda mi alegría en mi vientre.

Aparte de Shunsui, cada vez Unohana-taichou me visitaba para hacerme un chequeo medico, que mis padres solo permitían por que había sido una orden directa de Yamamoto-taichou, por que si por mis padres hubiera sido me habrían dejado morir junto con mi bebe solo para que nadie se enterara de lo sucedido.

Aunque no hablaba mucho con Unohana-san debido a que ya estaba muy debilitado y ella me pedía guardar fuerzas, siempre me alegraba el día al decirme con su cálida sonrisa, parecida a la de una madre compresiva, como la que la mía no era, que mi bebe se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, su reiatsu era fuerte a pesar de que solo era un feto lo cual debía deberse a que tanto yo como el padre éramos capitanes de la sociedad de las almas.

La salud del pequeño era tan buena que obviamente en eso se parecía a ti que en todo el tiempo que te conocí no recuerdo haberte visto enfermo ni una sola vez, ni siquiera de un resfriado, a diferencia mía, que todo me hacia daño.

En todas las revisiones que me hizo Unohana-san, lo único malo que me dijo es que el bebe venia algo pequeño, pero que eso era muy normal debido a que mi cuerpo estaba muy débil y sin el otro padre el reiatsu no alcanzaba muy bien para nutrir adecuadamente el cuerpo de mi pequeño bebe, además de haberme hecho daño mi al marcharte, también se lo estabas haciendo a el y eso es algo que de verdad me molesto de ti, pero aun así nunca pude odiarte, por el simple hecho de haberme dejado a ese pequeño pedacito de carne que crecía dentro de mi y me daba fuerzas para mantenerme con vida a pesar de todo.

Apenas Unohana-san terminaba de revisarme mis padres prácticamente la echaban de casa, a veces creo que habían empezado a odiarme y que querían verme infeliz para hacerme pagar

En el octavo mes de embarazo yo ya había subido mucho de peso, sin embargo me preocupaba d que no estaba vientre no estaba ni la mitad de grande que los vientres de una mujer normal con tan poco tiempo antes del alumbramiento, apenas y parecía que estaba en el quinto mes. Sin embargo Unohana-san me tranquilizo diciéndome que era normal, ya que yo era muy delgado y el bebe, aunque estaba sano venia muy pequeño.

Desde hacia varios meses que Unohana-taichou había querido traer una maquina de ultrasonido para que pudiera ver con mis propios ojos a mi bebe aun antes de que naciera, pero fue imposible, mis padres se negaron rotundamente alegando que hacer algo así atraería la a atención de los vecino y pronto descubrirían la verdad, así que Unohana –san tuvo que desistir de sus buenos propósitos, mis padres no querían que hiciera por mi nada además de lo estrictamente necesario, para ellos yo ya no era ni su hijo ni era nada, solo un muchacho deshonrado que debían mantener en su casa solo por obligación.

Shunsui seguía viniendo a verme cada vez que podía, ósea cada vez que no estaba ni muy borracho ni muy afectado por la cruda del día anterior. A veces me llevaba algún regalo para mi bebe, un día llego con un ojo morado y cuando le pregunte por que me dijo que Nanao lo había dejado así al verlo comprando cosas de bebe al imaginarse que después de una vida de mujeriego al fin había metido la pata y había embarazado a alguna de sus novias pero que al final se había librado de una paliza mayor al explicarle a su teniente que eran para un amigo, claro sin mencionarle mi nombre, y ella milagrosamente le creyó. Me regalaba cosas como trajecitos para recién nacido, que aun conservo, de colores mixtos ya que había decidido que quería que el sexo de mi hijo fuera sorpresa, generalmente eran blancos, ya que Shunsui decía que lo mas probable era que el bebe heredara mi cabello.

A pesar de que yo solo quería que mi hijo naciera sano, había veces en que también me imaginaba como seria si tendría tus ojos a los míos, si seria rubio o albino como profetizaba mi amigo y muchas cosas más, no podía evitar sonreír soñadoramente cuando sentía sus fuertes pataditas en mi vientre signo inequívoco de que seria un niño despierto y activo, tal vez hasta un poco malhumorado, pero yo nunca dejaría de amarlo. Como no sabia el sexo tampoco había escogido un nombre pero pensé que ya tendría mucho tiempo para eso, que equivocado estaba.

Una noche de tormenta el parto se me presento por sorpresa más de tres semanas antes de lo programado por Unohana-taichou. Grite y grite desde mi habitación hasta que por fin mis padres y el viejo sirviente que siempre me atendía se dignaron a venir a ver que me ocurría.

Cuando entraron a la habitación yo ya estaba tirado en el suelo en uno de mis muchos arranques de tos solo que debajo de mi había un enorme charco de un liquido parecido al agua pero que definitivamente no lo era.

Mandaron traer a Unohana –taichou que uso su shumpo para llegar lo mas rápido posible. Yo ya estaba teniendo las primeras contracciones y mi fuente se había roto hacia ya casi media hora, pues aunque Unohana fue rápida, no así el viejo que había ido con su paso lento a traerla.

Fue un mas que duro parto que casi me mata, sin duda ese bebe ya estaba impaciente por ver las luz del mundo y no iba esperar ni un segundo mas, de seguro seria un niño muy terco y decidido.

Por fin el muchachito logro su cometido y salió de dentro de mí. A pesar de lo pequeño que era sentí como si me hubieran partido en 2, después de todo yo solamente había estado una vez con Urahara y seguía siendo muy estrecho.

Unohana-taichou acabo de atenderme, detuvo mi hemorragia con un fuerte kidoh, corto el cordón umbilical de mi precioso bebe que tal y como Shunsui decía había sacado mi blanco cabello, aunque como era un recién nacido no pude ver el color de sus ojos, luego lo limpio y lo puso junto a mi en mi futón, tenia tantas ganas de abrazarlo, besarlo y amamantarlo por primera vez, pero estaba tan cansado por el parto que no pude evitar caer dormido o mas probablemente desmayado.

Al despertar sin embargo, mi bebe ya no estaba junto a mi, lo busque por toda la habitación pero no pude encontrarlo, trate de levantarme, pero el horrible dolor de mi cadera para abajo me lo impidió y caí rendido de vuelta en el futón.

Entonces vino mi padre y para mi sorpresa comenzó a hablarme, algo que no había hecho en meses después de descubrir lo de mi embarazo.

-Si buscas a ese bastardo, te advierto que no lo encontraras. No pienso permitir que el fruto de tu deshonra viva bajo el mismo techo que nosotros y mucho menos dejar que los demás se enteren, en la madrugada le dimos tu hijo al viejo que te servía la comida y el lo ha dejado abandonado en alguna de las 80 zonas del Rukongai, ojala haya sido en la Zaraki (80) o en la Kusajishi (79), así a estas horas lo mas probable es que ya este muerto como el plebeyo bastardo que es y así se pueda lavar tu deshonra- me había dicho de una manera totalmente desalmada mi cruel progenitor.

Sentí como mi pecho dolía horriblemente, como si mi corazón estuviera siendo estrujado, las lágrimas caían raudas de mis ojos sin detenerse, mientras yo prácticamente había entrado en shock. No pude mas volví a caer desmayado.

Al despertar ya estaban conmigo Unohana-san revisándome sin su usual sonrisa y Shunsui que había venido a visitarme al ser informada por la capitana de que ya había dado a luz. Era la primera vez que lo veía molesto y no con su actitud despreocupada, más bien creo que mi amigo estaba furioso.

Después de revisarme, la capitana de la cuarta división salió dejándonos solos. Shunsui estallo y comenzó a decir que mis padres eran unos desalmados y que no tenían ningún derecho de hacer lo que hicieron, al recordar a mi hijito perdido me eché a llorar, Shunsui me abrazo compartiendo mi tristeza mientras me consolaba diciéndome que todo estaría bien y que a como diera lugar encontraríamos a mi hijo…

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, COMO AHORA EL CAPITULO FUE MAS LARGO, PEDIRE 5 REVIEWS, QUE NO SON MUCHOS, PARA ACTUALIZAR TAN PRONTO COMO HOY, MEJOR HAGANLO RAPIDO ANTES DE QUE TENGA QUE ENTRARA A LA ESCUELA Y SOLO PUEDA ACTUALIZAR UNA VEZ AL A SEMANA, HASTA LA PROXIMA, SIGAN LEYENDO Y PERDON SI SOY MALO CON UKITAKE-CHAN, PERO YA LE VENDRAN TIEMPOS MEJORES.


	3. CAPITULO 1: LA ESPERANZA SOBREVIVE

Después de revisarme, la capitana de la cuarta división salió dejándonos solos. Shunsui estallo y comenzó a decir que mis padres eran unos desalmados y que no tenían ningún derecho de hacer lo que hicieron, al recordar a mi hijito perdido me eché a llorar, Shunsui me abrazo compartiendo mi tristeza mientras me consolaba diciéndome que todo estaría bien y que a como diera lugar encontraríamos a mi hijo…

CAPITULO 1: LA ESPERANZA SOBREVIVE.

Yo aun tenía 5 meses de permiso del capitán Yamamoto antes de volver a mi puesto, los cuales fueron muy necesarios ya que durante los primeros tres no pude ni moverme de la cama por que el parto y la depresión de perder a mi hijo casi me habían matado.

Sin embargo Shunsui, el buen Shunsui, no iba a permitir que yo muriera y todos los días iba a verme y decirme de sus supuestos avances en la búsqueda de mi hijo, los cuales eran prácticamente nulos, pero para el y también para mi cualquier nimiedad era importante.

Lo que había logrado investigar habían sido a todas las parejas que habían adoptado a algún niño en los últimos 3 meses, los visito a todos, pero ninguno tenía el pelo blanco de mi bebe, por lo que quedaban descartados.

Era obvio que así no lo encontraría ya que aquel sirviente solo había dejado tirado a mi hijo sin hacer papeleo de adopción ni nada.

Shunsui rebatió cada orfanato de cada una de las 80 zonas del Rukongai buscando a mi hijo, dejándole como siempre sus obligaciones de capitán a Nanao que estaba bastante desconcertada al ya no verlo beber todos los días. Pero en ningún orfelinato se encontraba mi bebe.

Cuando yo por fin pude levantarme de la cama, mas no así salir de la casa, busque al viejo sirviente por toda la casa y al fin lo encontré barriendo la entrada, pero por mas que le rogué no quiso decirme el paradero de mi hijo, grite y llore pero el no me dijo nada, hasta que otro de mis ataques por el esfuerzo físico y emocional, hizo que los sirvientes volvieran a llevarme a rastras a mi habitación.

Por otro de los sirvientes mas antiguos de la casa me entere de que aquel viejo criado no tenia ninguna familia, por lo que quedaba descartado que hubiera regalado a mi bebe a algún pariente.

Volví a tener que estar encamado por algún tiempo.

Una noche, escuche gritos que provenían de la habitación de mis padres y pude escuchar claramente como una voz rasposa y anciana decía

-"Le juro que no le he dicho nada al amo Ukitake de donde deje a su hijo bastardo"

Creyendo que al fin podría averiguar el paradero de mí bebe, salí arrastrándome de mi cuarto hasta el de mis padres, pero cuando logre llegar, ya era muy tarde.

En el piso yacía muerto el viejo criado, mi padre lo había matado con un kidoh, y con el murieron todas mis esperanzas de recuperar a mi pequeño.

Mi padre, al percatarse de mi presencia en la puerta me dirigió una mirada fría para luego decirme:

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que he tenido que hacer para que nadie sepa la clase de ramera que tengo por hijo? Te lo digo ahora, tu bastardo esta muerto, yo mismo me he asegurado de ello, así que será mejor que lo olvides y te concentres en tratar de encontrara a un esposo noble y tal vez emborracharlo en su noche de bodas para que no se de cuenta de la clase de puta que eres al ya no ser virgen, a ver si al menos así al fin me das un heredero que si sea digno de llevar mi apellido, no como tu o ese engendro que te atreviste a parir.

Diciendo eso salió de la habitación. Esa noche mi madre no se encontraba en casa por lo que yo me quede solo con el cadáver en la habitación hasta caer desmayado por el shock.

Al despertar en la mañana ya me encontraba en mi habitación. Había mucho ajetreo en la casa, cuando llego el sirviente que me traía el desayuno todas las mañanas desde que parí le pregunte que pasaba y me contesto que la noche anterior había muerto el sirviente mas antiguo de la casa, probablemente de un ataque cardiaco pues ya estaba muy anciano y que al no tener familia mi padre se había ofrecido a pagar su entierro el cual seria ese mismo día. No dije nada, no acuse a mi padre, después de todo, aunque creo que mi embarazo de cierta manera lo había vuelto loco, seguía siendo mi padre.

En su lecho de muerte, muchos años después, el me pidió perdón y yo se lo di.

Poco después mi madre murió por el dolor, ella lo amaba demasiado.

Por fin yo era independiente, pero ya no tenía nada que hacer.

Decidí nunca casarme, no sabia que había sido de Urahara, si se habría casado o algo, lo mas probable es que si, pero yo seguiría amándolo siempre y eso por mas que lo intentara no lo podía cambiar, por lo que decidí serle fiel a mi amor eternamente.

Además, aun sin saber si las palabras de mi padre eran ciertas, pues nunca me atreví a preguntarle, decidí guardarle un luto sempiterno a mi hijo.

Shunsui, a diferencia mía nunca se rindió, aun en sus pocos ratos de sobriedad, continua buscando a mi niño perdido, es algo que aunque inútil, siempre le agradeceré.

Han pasado muchos años desde eso, siglos para ser exactos

¿Por qué recuerdo todo esto ahora?

Simple, siempre pienso en lo mismo en las bodas, mientras veo a todos bailando a mi alrededor en la fiesta, todos menos yo. No es que no me hubieran invitado, y varios, pero siempre soy fiel al juramento que hice.

Hoy fue la boda de Zaraki Kenpachi con su teniente Yachiru Kusajishi (es que amo el shota y tenia que poner más aunque no fuera yaoi). Quien lo hubiera creído y no lo digo solo por que nadie hubiera creído que esos dos tenían algo mas que una relación de padre-hija, sino por que Yachiru, la teniente mas joven de las 13 divisiones se casaba antes que muchos que le triplicaban la edad.

A Nanao se le veían ganas de matar a su capitán, y no solo por que el sin ayuda de nadie ya se había terminado mas de la mitad de todo el alcohol para la fiesta, sino porque ella era de las tenientes mas antiguas y Yachiru de las mas jóvenes se había casado primero (además había descubierto que la peli rosada y el capitán Kenpachi ya estaban comprometidos desde hacia mucho tiempo), mientras que mi buen amigo aun ni siquiera le pedía a ella que fueran novios, es que simplemente aun no lograba quitarle lo mujeriego. Ya se imaginaba a Yachiru burlándose de ella y de las demás viejas solteronas de la sociedad de mujeres shinigamis en la próxima junta, luego claro de su luna de miel.

Kenpachi y Yachiru tomarían unas largas vacaciones para su viaje de bodas recorriendo todos los lugares de Rukongai que a Yachiru se le ocurrieran. Mientras Yumichika e Ikkaku se harían cargo de la doceava división.

Siempre recuerdo mi trágica historia de amor en las bodas, cumpleaños y demás fiestas a las que me invitan.

Siento envidia cada vez que veo a una novia llena de ilusión con su hermoso vestido de la mano de su marido. Como me hubiera gustado llegar a un altar con Urahara.

Hace poco que me entere que estaba viviendo en una tienda en el mundo humano junto con Yoruichi, dos niños y el antiguo líder del escuadrón de artes demoníacas Tsukabishi Tessai.

Cuando lo supe por las historias de ese shinigami sustituto, Ichigo Kurosaki, que salvo a mi subordinada Rukia Kuchiki. Y me sentí muy alegre al saber que Urahara tampoco se había conseguido a alguien para reemplazarme, pero aun así decidí no ir a buscarlo, ni siquiera para contarle lo de nuestro hijo.

Nuestro hijo…

Cada vez que veía a un bebe o niño en la calle con el pelo blanco (un color normal en el Seretei) me imaginaba que era el. Pero sabía que no lo era.

-Anda, ven a bailar, no puedes despreciar la invitación de un noble.

Oigo algo detrás de mí, y ahí detrás esta el único, aparte de mi, que no baila en esa fiesta: Hitsugaya Toshiro y junto a el tratando de sacarlo a bailar esta Kuchiki Byakuya, que al final no lo logra como en todas las fiestas y se va de ahí haciendo una muy bien disimulada rabieta de disgusto.

No tengo nada contra el capitán Kuchiki, pero últimamente lo veo muy molesto y esto aumenta cada vez que el pequeño Toshiro lo rechaza, aunque Byakuya sea sin duda un buen partido (guapo, rico, respetable y noble, además de un capitán), creo que el capitán Hitsugaya simplemente no lo considera su tipo.

Decido acercarme y sentarme en la mesa del capitán del decimo escuadrón, siendo los dos únicos que no bailábamos estaba bien que por lo menos conversáramos entre nosotros para pasar el tiempo.

Hitsugaya Toshiro…

Si mi hijo viviera tendría su edad y esos rebeldes cabellos blancos no hacen sino recordármelo, la primera vez que lo vi en la academia de shinigamis tuve la pequeña esperanza de que realmente fuera el, pero al poco tiempo supe que eso era imposible, ya que lo he oído hablar junto con la teniente Momo de que el pasó toda su vida con su abuela después de la muerte de sus padres, hasta descubrir sus poderes, ósea que Hitsugaya si había tenido familia.

Aun así no puedo evitar sentir ternura cada vez que lo veo.

Me siento junto a el y trato de hacerle platica, comentar sobre las misiones (aunque yo casi nunca salga a ninguna) y cosas diversas, mientras el se queja de haber tenido que venir a una fiesta cuando su oficina debía de estar atiborrada de documentos que a Matsumoto le daba flojera firmar ella misma, además de tener que soportar como siempre las persecuciones de Byakuya, es que el creyó que después de que Gin Ichimaru se fue los acosos terminarían.

Le ofrezco como siempre un dulce, que el ve medio enojado, se que no le gusta que lo vean como a un niño, pero es que no puedo evitarlo por que Hitsugaya **ES** un niño. Me mira a mí y al dulce en mi mano alternadamente, hasta que a regañadientes lo toma y se lo come de un bocado, si, sin duda Hitsugaya es un niño, aunque lo quiera negar…

No se por que pero en estos momentos siento unas enormes ganas de llorar que simplemente no puedo aguantarme, por lo que después de disculparme con Hitsugaya-taichou y con los novios decido salir de la boda dejando a todos divirtiéndose, (exceptuando claro a Toshiro aburrido, Byakuya despechado y Nanao tratando de quitarle la botella de alcohol a Shunsui ).

Me voy tan rápido como puedo a mi vacía casa (a excepción de los sirvientes), llego hasta mi habitación y me hecho a llorar sobre mi futón como un niño desamparado. Sin poder evitarlo, me levanto y voy hasta el armario de donde saco una caja que estaba muy al fondo, no se por que aun la escondo, mis padres ya no están vivos para reprenderme o quitármela. La destapo y dentro están las cosas que Shunsui me regalo para mi bebe y que este nunca pudo usar, las saco todas y las observo como si fuera un masoquista, pues justo después me hecho a llorar sobre los blancos trajecitos, mantas, botitas y demás.

Hasta que por fin a media noche y después de mucho llorar sobre mis tristes recuerdos consigo al fin dormir tratando de encontrar en mis sueños el descanso de mi alma torturada, el cual sin embargo, nunca llega.


	4. CAPITULO 2: EN DICIEMBRE… UN REGALO ESP

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

ME ESFORCE MUCHO EN TERMINARLO Y QUE ME QUEDARA BIEN POR USTEDES.

DISCULPENME SI NO HE CONTESTADO REVIEWS PERO ES QUE NO HE TENIDO TIEMPO, AUNQUE SI LOS HE LEIDO TODOS, MIL GRACIAS POR SU APOYO.

PERDON POR LA TARTDANZA, PERO YA LES HABIA DICHO QUE POR LA ESCUELA LAS ACTUALIZACIONES IBAN A SER LENTAS.

QUERIA COLGAR EL CAPITULO DESDE LA SEMANA PASADA, PERO NO ME CONVENCIA Y NO TENIA GANAS DE ALARGARLO POR QUE APENAS ME ESTABA ACOSTUMBRANDO A LA ESCUELA.

COMO RECOMPENSA PARA TODOS LOS QUE ME DEJARON REVIEWS, ESTE CAPITULO ES MAS LARGO QUE LOS ANTERIORES. ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN.

CAPITULO 2: EN DICIEMBRE… UN REGALO ESPECIAL.

Diciembre… la estación blanca.

Ukitake miraba la ventana entre triste y nostálgico.

En diciembre era su cumpleaños, y también el de su hijo…

-¡SHIRO-CHAN!- Shunsui entro de repente, medio borracho como siempre, interrumpiendo el melancólico momento de auto compasión de Ukitake.

Jushiro volteo a ver a su amigo, despegando los ojos de la ventana por primera vez en el día, el cual lo tenía libre de sus obligaciones como capitán del escuadrón 13.

Pero ese era su día libre, no el de Kyoraku, por lo que supuso que de nuevo escapo dejando a Nanao con el trabajo.

-No me llames Shiro-chan Shunsui, sabes que no me gusta.- dijo mirando enojado a su amigo. Desde hacia años que odiaba que lo llamaran así, específicamente los mismos años que tenia Urahara de haberse ido. Así lo llamaba el cariñosamente, incluso ese había sido el nombre con el que lo llamaba en su única noche de pasión.

-Lo siento, sabes que siempre lo olvido.-dijo Shunsui divertido en parte por los efectos del alcohol.

-Eso es Shunsui, por que el alcohol afecta la memoria.-le dijo serio Ukitake.

-Pero vale la pena. No todos podemos ser como tu Jushiro. Aunque tu adicción es la comida no sufres para nada ninguna consecuencia por darle rienda suelta, nunca engordas ni un gramo. Ni cuando has estado mas enfermo te has olvidado de una sola comida, quien no quisiera ser como tu.- y diciendo eso suspira divertido mientras le da otro trago a la botella de sake que de seguro había sacado de la cocina antes de llegar a su habitación.

Ukitake empieza a reír quedamente, sabe que ese comentario lo hizo su amigo para además de quitarle el mal humor, tratar de bajarle un poco la tristeza.

Por que Shunsui sabe que no hay época del año en la que su mejor amigo este tan triste como en el invierno…

-Y dime Jushiro ¿Qué bebidas piensas servir en tu fiesta de cumpleaños?- pregunto Shunsui distraídamente.

-Ninguna, ya lo sabes. No habrá bebidas, No habrá fiesta y no habrá cumpleaños. Dijo Ukitake, volviendo de nuevo a su mal humor.

-Pero ¿Por qué?, el cumpleaños solo viene una vez al año. ¿Te imaginas?, solo una vez anualmente puedo emborracharme con libertad sin que Nanao me riña. Y tú podrías atascarte de comida sin remordimientos.- le dijo Shunsui tratando de convencerlo, para ver si así podía sacarlo de esa depresión que lo asaltaba todos los años en esa época.

-No necesito una fiesta par comer, puedo hacerlo cuando quiera, eso a mi no me hace daño, y si me lo hiciera ¿Qué importa? De todas maneras dudo que me quede mucho tiempo de vida.-le dijo Ukitake a su amigo sin ánimos.

-Hoy te levantaste con el pie izquierdo.- y dio otro trago a la botella.

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre que voy a festejar estas fechas si apenas 2 días antes de mi cumpleaños mi padre abandono a mi hijo a morir?- Dijo exaltado Ukitake, perdiendo la paciencia y la verdad es que en esa época no tenía mucha.

-Tu hijo no esta muerto, Jushiro. Solo esta perdido.-Le contesto cortante Shunsui.

Ukitake se calmo y se puso aun mas triste ¿Cómo el siendo el aba de esa criatura ya la creía muerta, mientras que Shunsui que ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de verlo aun no perdía las esperanzas? Se sintió como basura.

Shunsui vio lo que había provocado y se sintió un poco culpable, a pesar de que los efectos del alcohol aun no se iban del todo. Ukitake estaba sufriendo mucho, y el, que se suponía que había ido a alegrarlo, lo había puesto peor.

-Lo siento Jushiro.-Le dijo algo apenado a su amigo peliblanco.- No importa que no hagas fiesta- cambio de súbito la conversación a algo mas alegre e irrelevante para no incomodarlo mas.- después de todo el 20- un día antes del cumpleaños de Ukitake que era el 21 de diciembre- es el cumpleaños del capitán Hitsugaya y ahí si habrá licor como para tirar al aire.

Ukitake un poco mas repuesto volvió a ponerle atención a su amigo. Era verdad, el capitán Hitsugaya cumplía años un día antes que el… y un día después que su hijo… ahí había otra cosa en la que se parecían Toshiro y su niño perdido, pero aun así no podía ser.

Saliendo de sus recuerdos y de sus falsas ilusiones, Ukitake cayo en cuenta de algo y miro extrañado a Shunsui, ¿Toshiro Hitsugaya haciendo una fiesta por su cumpleaños? y aun mas ¿llena de alcohol? No era por criticar, pero a pesar de su corta edad, el capitán Hitsugaya era considerado como uno de los shinigamis más gruñones de todo el Seretei y hacer una parranda para alcohólicos definitivamente no era su estilo.

Shunsui viendo la muda confusión de su amigo procedió a explicarle.

-Obviamente el pequeño capitán Shiro-chan…-dijo casi sin pensar (también por el alcohol) y de inmediato se corrigió-¿No te molesta que a el lo llame así, verdad?

Ukitake negó con la cabeza.

-Bien como te decía, el pequeño capitán no quería una fiesta. Al parecer no había celebrado su cumpleaños desde que se fue de casa de su abuela en el Rukongai.

Ukitake oyó esto serio, ahí estaba de nuevo la prueba de que Toshiro no era su hijito: el si tenia familia, y una muy linda por lo que había escuchado.

-Desde hacia unos años-continuo Shunsui- Matsumoto le organizaba una pequeña reunión con su amiga la teniente Momo y el capitán Aizen.

Ukitake se sorprendió al oír esto, quien diría que Aizen fuera tan sociable.

-Y pues al parecer debido a la traición del capitán, Hitsugaya no quería celebrar ya su cumpleaños, tal vez por que el mismo se sentía un poco traicionado, así que para animarlo Matsumoto propuso hacer una fiesta de verdad y como se debe, ósea ¡con mucho alcohol!. Claro que el capitán Hitsugaya no quería nada ¿pero desde cuando el puede controlara a su teniente?- se burlo Shunsui.

Ahora si Ukitake entendió, debió haber imaginado que las palabras "fiesta" "alcohol" y "Hitsugaya" solo podían estar en la misma oración si había una "Matsumoto" de por medio.

-Y claro, ahora todos estamos invitados a esa fiesta, hasta tu, si quieres ir.-dijo arrastrando sus ultimas palabras, sabia que su amigo sentía un sentimiento parecido a la nostalgia y a la ternura cuando veía al capitán mas pequeño de los 13 escuadrones, que le recordaba tanto a su bebe perdido.

Una fiesta estaría bien para que Ukitake olvidara su tristeza y su malhumor de esas fechas, por que la verdad ya estaba arto de que cada 19, 20 y 21 de diciembre su amigo pidiera el día libre de su trabajo de capitán del escuadrón 13, para pasarse esos días llorando sin parar encerrado en su cuarto.

Algún día eso acabaría por matarlo.

-Bueno ya debo irme-dijo Shunsui levantándose, tratando de no caerse por su ya avanzado estado etílico.- Nanao debe estar buscándome para matarme. Además ni he pensado en que le regalare al capitán Hitsugaya. Espero verte en la fiesta.

-Ahí estaré-le dijo a modo de despedida Ukitake que volvía a su actividad de ver por la ventana como hacia antes de que su amigo viniera a visitarlo.

Shunsui sonrió, claro a sabiendas de que su amigo ya no lo veía. Sabía que si se trataba del cumpleaños de Hitsugaya, Ukitake no se negaría a ir.

Justo antes de irse se dirigió por última vez a su amigo.

-Por cierto, aunque no hagas fiesta yo te daré un regalo. Tampoco lo tengo listo, pero ya veras que para el día de tu cumpleaños ya estará. Te veo luego.

Y salió del lugar alegre como siempre.

Ukitake se rio internamente. Shunsui no era bueno con los regalos, probablemente le daría a Hitsugaya algo que el clasificaría como "estúpido e innecesario" como alcohol, o quizás alguna de sus prendas floreadas, tratando de alegrarle la vida a ese pequeño que parecía haberse amargado demasiado pronto. Respecto al regalo que le había prometido a el, supuso que seria algo para comer, eso estaba bien para Ukitake, después de todo, a el toda la comida se le hacia buena, debido a eso de "aun no esta preparado", suponía que tal vez seria un pastel o algo así para celebrar su cumpleaños, Shunsui nunca se había rendido tampoco en tratar de volver a alegrarle la vida.

Pensándolo mejor, el tampoco era bueno con eso de los regalos, por lo menos no en lo referente a Toshiro Hitsugaya, todos los años aunque el no hiciera fiesta y ni siquiera lo invitara a su pequeña "reunión" en el techo (esto no lo enojaba, sabia que para Hitsugaya menos era mejor), el siempre le llevaba un regalo, aunque atrasado, después de sus tres días de descanso autocompasivo que como Shunsui había dicho pedía cada año.

Lo malo es que jamás le daba a Hitsugaya algo que le gustara. Y esta vez estando realmente invitado a la fiesta de cumpleaños, debía llegar algo bueno, o por lo menos algo que no provocara una mueca de disgusto mal disimulada en el pequeño capitán como todos los años pasados.

Tal vez luego se le ocurriría algo.

Y por lo menos por ese día Ukitake pudo olvidar su depresión un poco.

Shunsui por su lado ya había llegado al lugar donde estaba su escuadrón y después de recibir los regaños de Nanao sin ponerle verdadera atención, se puso a pensar en el regalo para Ukitake.

El regalo que quería darle desde hacia años…

Su hijo…

Siempre era en diciembre cuando Shunsui volvía al registro del Rukongai para revisar pon enésima vez los libros de nacimientos y adopciones tratando de encontrar algo que antes no haya visto (tal vez por su continuo estado de ebriedad, que trataba de mantener al mínimo en esos días, aunque sin lograrlo muy bien). Pero nunca encontraba nada… nada…

Así que todos esos años de fracasos anteriores había tenido que conformarse con regalarle a Ukitake algún improvisado platillo que este engullía sin importarle nada, como el mal sabor que probablemente tendría (tal vez por su depresión en esas fechas, por no ofenderlo o simplemente por que era glotón).

Pero este año seria diferente, estaba seguro, tenía una sensación en su interior, diferente a su resaca habitual, un presentimiento de que ese año seria por fin cuando tendría éxito.

Pronto Ukitake tendría entre sus manos a su bebe, aunque probablemente ya no fuera un bebe, pero por lo menos seguiría siendo un niño; no todo estaba perdido.

_**Mientras haya esperanza todo se puede al menos intentar…**_

Shunsui ya no recordaba quien le había dicho eso, probablemente un niño por lo optimista de la frase, pero sin duda lo había inspirado en muchas ocasiones para salir adelante. Era una frase que siempre debía recordarse, aunque pasara el tiempo.

En esto había estado pensando mientras Nanao volvía a regañarlo por estar ido, pensando en quien sabe que cosas en lugar de cumplir sus obligaciones como capitán y relegárselas a ella como había estado haciendo des hacia siglos, cuando pareció haber acabado Shunsui dejo de lado su botella, no la necesitaría a donde iba , de hecho estaría de mas.

Nanao se extraño por eso hasta que su capitán le dijo firmemente.

-Vamos al registro del Seretei, ven conmigo, necesitare tu ayuda.-ahora que Nanao lo recordaba era siempre en invierno que hacían lo mismo, iban al registro, se enterraban en actas de nacimiento y adopciones y no salían de ahí hasta el día 21 de diciembre, cuando su capitán salía corriendo a buscar el regalo que había olvidado para su viejo amigo Ukitake-Taichou, y después de eso no volvían hasta el siguiente invierno cuando todo se repetía. Luego regresaban a la misma rutina: ella trabajando y el bebiendo.

Nunca habían encontrado nada, O por lo menos no lo que Shunsui-Taichou estaba buscando, si no obviamente no volverían todos los años.

Al principio por la naturaleza de los papeles Nanao había creído que el capitán tendría algún hijo ilegitimo por ahí, y si no que revisaba todos los fines de año para ver si no había tenido ninguno con alguna de las muchas mujeres a las que cortejaba. Pero esto ultimo no tenia sentido, pues siempre revisaban los archivos del mismo año, en el que por desgracia la gente parecía haber tenido más hijos que nunca a propósito, solo para molestarlos y hacerles el trabajo mas pesado.

Aunque lo primero aun era factible y cuando lo pensó, le reclamo una hora a su capitán paras ver si eso era cierto y en algún había un niño perdido con su sangre.

Shunsui había tardado más de tres horas explicándole que no era así, sino que buscaba al hijo de un amigo, aunque no menciono el nombres (y menos el de Ukitake), y al verlo mas sincero que nunca, Nanao no tuvo mas opción que creerle aunque a regañadientes.

Nanao dejo de pensar y al ver a su capitán ya muy lejos salió corriendo detrás de el, sabia que a diferencia de todo lo demás, con el misterioso asunto del registro su capitán nunca jugaba.

Y Nanao solía pensar que ojala fuer así en todas las cosas que hiciera.

Pero ella sabía que por un amigo su capitán estaba dispuesto a todo, incluso a dejar atrás por unos días a su amada botella de licor, la cual quedo vacía y abandonada en un rincón como todos los años en diciembre.

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

OJALA LES HAYA GUSTADO.

YA CONOCEN MI LEY: **"NO REVIEWS, NO ACTALIZACION"**


	5. CAPITULO 3:LA OBSESION DE BYAKUYA

BUENO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.

A LAS FANS DE BYAKUYA LES PIDO UNA DISCULPA, PERO AQUI LO HARE EL VILLANO, ES QUE DE VERAS ERA MUY NECESARIO.

AQUI VIENE MI PRIMER LEMON UN BYAKUYAXRENJI.

LA VERDAD YO QUERIA QUE EL PRIMER LEMON QUE HICIERA FUERA DE GIN Y TOSHIRO, PERO ME PUSE A PENSAR QUE QUIERO QUE ESE LEMON SEA PERFECTO ASI QUE TENGO QUE PRACTICAR.

USTEDES COMENTEN COMO ME QUEDO, SI LES GUSTO O NO, Y QUE LE PUEDO QUITAR O PONER PARA MEJORAR.

GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO DESPUES DE TODAS ESTAS ADVERTENCIAS.

CAPITULO 3: UN LADO DE LA MONEDA, LA OBSESION DE BYAKUYA

Faltaba ya muy poco para el cumpleaños de Toshiro y para la "súper fiesta" que Matsumoto le organizaría. Todos la esperaban con ansias, sobre todo las mujeres shinigamis que se habían quedado verdes de envidia al ver que Yachiru, la más joven de ellas, ya se había casado.

Yachiru y Kenpachi seguían de luna de miel así que no podrían asistir, pero en una postal que Yachiru le mando a Matsumoto desde Europa le mandaban una felicitación a Shiro-chan y prometían mandarle algún regalo (cualquier recuerdito que encontraran por ahí).

Todas las mujeres de la sociedad de las almas esperaban ansiosas la fiesta para tratar de, por lo menos, encontrar un novio antes de que "Yachiru Zaraki" volviera, y así ahorrarse la vergüenza de ser "las solteronas", burla de la pequeña nueva esposa.

Incluso Isane creyó ver como su capitana Unohana se maquillaba frente al espejo del baño, aunque claro cuando ella entro la capitana del cuarto escuadrón guardo todo rápidamente y salió muy discreta dirigiéndole solo un cortes "Buenos días". Isane se había quedado de piedra al ver en el lavabo un olvidado lápiz labial color "rojo pasión", y estuvo en shock en el baño como media hora no pudiendo creer que eso fuera de su capitana.

Ahora era Nanao la que dejaba colgada a su capitán, el cual seguía en su misteriosa tarea anual de revolver los registros de todo el Seretei, para ir a hacerse un facial o comprarse un vestido nuevo para ver si así Kyoraku al fin volteaba a verla de manera seria. Por un momento pensó que tal vez esto no serviría ya que su capitán estaba tan concentrado en su rara misión que podría olvidarse de ir a la fiesta de cumpleaños del capitán Hitsugaya, pero rápidamente desecho la idea, donde hubiera licor ahí estaría Kyoraku y donde estuviera Matsumoto habría licor.

Pero no solo las mujeres estaban emocionadas por la fiesta.

Aunque no lo demostraran los hombres del Seretei también se sentían un tanto humillados. ¿Cómo rayos el psicópata pelos parados de Zaraki había sido el primero en casarse? De veras que eso daba directo en el orgullo.

Los hombres semes no eran de arreglarse pero aun así se preparaban con sus mejores galanterías para la fiesta y muchos ya tenían señaladas a las chicas y chicos que cortejarían en la fiesta y algunos incluso planeaban aprovecharse de la gran cantidad de alcohol que habría en la fiesta para hacer suyos a los ukes de sus sueños.

En días como esos Komamura extrañaba a Tousen, su cieguecito que nunca se fijaba en su bestial aspecto.

Nemu había recibido permiso de su "padre" para ir a la fiesta, mientras el, totalmente indiferente a conocer a cualquier mujer u hombre (¿Por qué creen que se vio en la necesidad de hacerse una hija artificial?) se quedaría en su laboratorio. Nemu queriendo hacer la buena acción del día le sugirió a su padre inocentemente ir ala fiesta (sin mascara por supuesto) y conseguirle una "mama", por lo cual se gano la paliza de su vida que incluso al día siguiente tuvo que ir a la cuarta división a que le volvieran a poner los dientes delanteros que su "amoroso padre" le había tirado para estar lista para la fiesta.

Los ukes en cambio se arreglaban de manera parecida a las mujeres lo más coquetos posible, ellos tampoco desaprovecharían la oportunidad.

Unos de estos ukes era Renji Abarai el cual se dirigía rápidamente a las oficinas del sexto escuadrón. Había pedido el día libre para ir a comprar un traje para la fiesta, pero Byakuya solo le había dado una hora.

Como era de esperarse Renji no encontró nada en tan poco tiempo y además de eso estaba muy retrasado. ¿Por qué su capitán tenia que ser tan inflexible? Apresuro el paso luego de ver su reloj por decima vez en un minuto, apenas estaba llegando veinte minutos tarde pero conociendo a su estricto capitán, y valla que lo conocía bien, le descontaría el día entero.

En su oficina Byakuya estaba que echaba rayos, nadie del sexto escuadrón se había atrevido a hablarle al verlo de tan mal humor.

A diferencia de Renji, el capitán Kuchiki si se había tomado un día libre completo para escoger todo lo que llevaría a la celebración del cumpleaños del capitán del decimo escuadrón, pero claro, el era un noble, necesitaba mucho mas tiempo para elegir la ropa que resaltaría su elegante galanura del que necesitaría un plebeyo como Renji.

En cualquier otra ocasión un evento como ese le habría parecido una reunión vulgar de plebeyos a la que no asistiría ni muerto. Claro que todo era diferente esta vez, no era un cumpleaños cualquiera, no, claro que no, era el cumpleaños de Toshiro Hitsugaya.

El solo pensar en ese pequeño tan deseable le hacia estremecerse, era simplemente hermoso.

Desde que lo vio en la academia de shinigamis lo había deseado.

Pero cada vez que trataba de acercarse a el ese maldito entrometido de Gin Ichimaru se le adelantaba y le impedía acercarse al niño de sus sueños. Como detestaba a ese estúpido con cara de zorro. Había días en que deseaba matarlo, sobre todo cuando lo veía intentando tocar con sus asquerosas manos a su Toshiro. Una vez incluso sintió el impulso de usar su Senbonsakura con ese depravado cuando un día lo vio tratando de meter sus repugnantes extremidades superiores bajo la ropa del pequeño capitán Hitsugaya. Sin embargo no fue necesario hacerlo ya que el mismo Toshiro había detenido este mini intento de violación y había amenazado con cortarle las manos a Gin con Hyrionmaru si volvía a intentar manosearlo.

Maldito Gin. El no era digno de tocar la blanca y suave piel del bello niño peliblanco.

Era otra cosa que le encantaba de Toshiro, su carácter tan indomable, aunque el se encargaría de quitárselo y para cuando fuera su esposo ya estaría sumiso a todos sus deseos y valla que tenia muchos.

Desde hacia años que el pequeño peliblanco era el protagonista de sus sueños húmedos y fantasías eróticas, pero claro el era un noble, no podía rebajarse al nivel de los plebeyos y tener una relación con alguien inferior. Claro que cuando Hitsugaya se convirtió en capitán las cosas cambiaron y decidió oficialmente hacer suyo a ese pequeño a como diera lugar.

Pero ese bastardo pedófilo de Ichimaru se había dado cuenta de sus intenciones y no dejaba que estuviera ni un segundo a solas con "su Shiro-chan". Por eso odiaba a Gin, si no fuera por el Toshiro ya seria todo suyo desde hacia años.

Cuando al fin Ichimaru se había revelado como un traidor de la sociedad de las almas y se había a hueco mundo con Aizen Souzuke y Kaname Tousen, Byakuya se regodeo en su fuero interno y al llegar a su mansión se había encerrado en su cuarto y se había puesto a reír como loco, ahora no habría nadie que le impidiera hacer suyo a Hitsugaya. Al fin se deshacía de esa piedra en el camino hacia el corazón de su niño, por que era suyo, ya desde hacia mucho que lo había señalado como de su propiedad y ahora si, con todo el caos que reinaba en la sociedad de las almas, estaba dispuesto a matar a cualquiera que quisiera interponerse, como lo había hecho el estorbo de Gin, entre el y Toshiro.

¿La razón por la que estaba rabiando esa mañana? Fácil, su incompetente teniente había abusado de su bondad de darle una hora libre y ya estaba llegando casi 25 minutos tarde. Estúpido Renji ¿Cuánto necesitaba un vil plebeyo para escoger un traje vulgar y volver al cuartel? Que Abarai se fuera despidiendo del sueldo de ese día, es más, del de toda la semana.

Justo ese día que necesitaba que cumpliera una misión especial.

Mientras Byakuya seguía cavilando en algún castigo para su teniente, este entro corriendo muy agitado a su oficina, se veía que había corrido el último tramo del camino por lo fatigado que estaba.

Byakuya lo miro de manera desaprobatoria y el pobre Renji tuvo que bajar la mirada para no ver los fieros ojos de su capitán que lo intimidaban cruelmente.

¿Por qué Byakuya Kuchiki tenia que ser tan condenadamente guapo? Renji siempre se preguntaba eso y no podía evitar sonrojarse. Suerte que su capitán no se había dado cuenta y probablemente creía que su cara totalmente roja se debía al cansancio.

-¿Te parece correcto entrar de esa manera mi oficina teniente Abarai?- dijo primeramente Byakuya de forma severa.

-No…-fue todo lo que pudo articular Renji que aun no había recuperado el aliento por completo además de que ahora se sentía aun mas intimidado y su cara probablemente ya estaba más roja que su cabello.

-Sin contar que has abusado de mi buena voluntad de darte una hora libre para que pudieras comprarte algún trapo para esa vulgar celebración a la que ustedes llaman fiesta, y te has tomado al menos media hora mas extra, sabiendo que aquí estamos llenos de trabajo.-continuo Byakuya aun mas severo.

-Lo-lo siento mucho…-Renji miraba al suelo no quería volver a toparse con esos ojos que hacían temblar sus rodillas con una sola mirada.

-Por esta semana de trabajo no recibirás ni un centavo.-Dijo al final el capitán de la sexta división.

-Si señor…-Renji odiaba cuando Byakuya lo regañaba lo hacia sentir aun mas inferior de lo que ya estaba consiente que era.

-Bien, ahora voy a asignarte una misión especial.- volvió a hablar Byakuya.

-Lo que sea, Taichou.- Renji estaba realmente dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera por Byakuya… lo que fuera…

-Eso espero por que esta es una misión… personal…-dijo Byakuya misteriosamente.

-¿Personal?...-Renji estaba muy sorprendido su Taichou jamás le había "pedido" algo "personal".

-Si. Quiero que robes el expediente medico del capitán Toshiro Hitsugaya de los registros del cuarto escuadrón.- dijo Byakuya muy serio como siempre, dando a entender que no estaba bromeando.

-¡¿QUE?- Renji se impresiono a más no poder ¿Cómo su capitán le pedía hacer eso?

-¿Acaso no puedes hacerlo?- pregunto Byakuya como si fuera cualquier cosa.

-No… no es eso… es que yo…- Renji no sabia que decir, sabia que robar estaba mal y mas siendo información confidencial, pero era algo que su capitán le pedía…algo que su Byakuya le pedía…

-¿No eres capaz de hacer eso por mi?- Byakuya ahora estaba peligrosamente cerca de Renji que de nuevo estaba totalmente rojo.

Con su dedo índice Byakuya masajeo suavemente los labios de Renji que no sabia ni que hacer.

Por fin terminaron con la distancia y unieron sus labios en un beso demandante desde el principio.

Eso era lo que Renji amaba del sexto escuadrón, esos pequeños momentos en su Taichou dejaba de ser Kuchiki Taichou para convertirse en…

-BYAKUYA…-… su amante.

Por que eso eran desde hacia algún tiempo. Claro solo a puerta cerrada y en las oficinas, Byakuya jamás lo había invitado a su casa.

Renji amaba a Byakuya desde hacia mucho tiempo pero pensaba que con el carácter altivo del capitán jamás tendría una oportunidad con el lo cual cambio hacia unos meses cuando al quedarse unas horas extra, solos en el cuartel para terminar el papeleo, habían hecho el amor por primera vez.

Claro, para Renji era "hacer el amor", pero para Byakuya solo era sexo. Muy buen sexo tenia que admitir, ya que su teniente era una fiera en la cama, pero solo sexo al fin y al cabo.

Se fueron despojando de la ropa rápidamente y cuando ambos quedaron desnudos Byakuya empujo a Renji al suelo, igual, Abarai era un plebeyo no importaba si se lo hacia en el suelo como a los perros.

Byakuya estaba encima de Renji besando su cuello y acariciando sus muslos.

Renji gemía bajo por estas caricias, sabia que aun había mucha gente en el cuartel y aunque la puerta estuviera cerrada no podían correr ningún riesgo de que los descubrieran, sabia que si eso pasaba, su Taichou jamás volvería a verlo siquiera y eso no lo soportaría.

Byakuya llego al pecho de Renji y comenzó a lamer sus pezones sin pudor.

El pelirrojo tuvo que morderse el puño para no soltar un gemido.

-Ahh… Byakuya… mas…onegai…-trataba de hablar lo más quedo posible.

El capitán Kuchiki no perdía el tiempo y mientras Renji deliraba por el placer de su lengua en sus pezones, el introdujo dos dedos en su entradita.

El teniente se arqueo por la repentina intromisión entre dolorosa y placentera. Le encantaba sentir al capitán invadir su cuerpo, por que este le pertenecía. Renji se consideraba totalmente de Byakuya en cuerpo, alma y corazón.

En cambio para Byakuya, su teniente solo era una diversión carnal. Lo usaba para entretenerse mientras conseguía a quien de veras le interesaba, Toshiro.

No podía negar que Renji era placentero, pero probablemente no era ni la mitad de delicioso de lo que seria Hitsugaya, tenía tantas ganas de probar ese delicioso y pequeño cuerpo de niño.

Ese solo pensamiento hizo que Byakuya se olvidara del mundo y siguiera penetrando a Renji con los dedos, tres, cuatro, hasta que por fin metió la mano entera dentro de la estrecha entradita del pelirrojo, que en lugar de quejarse solo gemía mas y mas de placer.

-"como una puta"- pensaba Byakuya cada vez que esto sucedía.

Pero en esos momentos lo que menos le importaba era Abarai, por que su mente le estaba mostrando una de sus tantas fantasías sexuales al ver debajo de el, el blanco cabello de su niño y sentirse tocar su suave y nívea piel.

Eso no lo resistió y se adentro dentro del cuerpo que tan mansamente se ofrecía.

Renji se mordió el labio hasta hacerlo sangrar para no soltar el grito que peleaba furiosamente por salir de su garganta.

Byakuya no tardo en empezar a embestir de manera fuerte y sin consideración.

A veces el pelirrojo sentía como si su capitán solo lo viera como un simple objeto.

Y eso no estaba muy alejado de la realidad.

Lo que el capitán del sexto escuadrón veía en el era a un reemplazo de su deseado Toshiro, que mientras mas fuerte embestía, mas gemidos dulces le regalaba.

Renji no pudo mas y se vino sin remedio contrayendo su ano, el cual apretó deliciosamente el miembro de Byakuya que también se corrió dentro de el.

A penas termino, el capitán salió de su teniente sin cuidado al ya no estar en éxtasis su fantasía se había acabado y ya no veía en el a su frágil Shiro-chan, sino solo al tonto de Renji Abarai.

Ya vestido y recuperando su frialdad de siempre, Byakuya volvió a dirigirse a Renji que seguía tratando de calmar sus espasmos del placer anteriormente vivido para colocarse correctamente su ropa.

-¿Entonces, cumplirás con esta misión?- dijo Kuchiki al pelirrojo como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-Claro Taichou. Lo hare hoy mismo.-a Renji ya no le importaba nada, en esos momentos el era feliz y era capaz hasta de tirarse aun pozo si así su amado Byakuya se lo ordenaba.

-Bien, ahora ve a cumplir con tus obligaciones.- el pelirrojo salió aun no recuperado totalmente de la oficina cerrando la puerta tras de el, aun le costaba trabajo moverse bien, con la acción tan reciente, le dolía mucho el lugar donde Byakuya había entrado.

Al quedarse solo, el capitán del sexto escuadrón se permitió sonreír, de una manera que aterraría a los mismos demonios.

Era tan sencillo manipulara a Abarai.

Ahora solo debía esperar que ese tonto le trajera en expediente medico de su niño y pronto lo tendría entre sus brazos gimiendo con todas las de la ley, como siempre debió ser.

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME HAN DEJADO REVIEW, QUIERO DECIRLES QUE YA LOS CONTESTE.

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, JUZGUEN MI LEMON MUY OBJETIVAMENTE POR FAVOR: SI DEBO ESCRIBIR MAS O ESTO NO ES LO MIO Y DEBO DEJARLO.

SI HAY ALGUNA INCOHERENCIA, LES REITERO QUE NUNCA HE VISTO NI EL OPENING DE BLEACH ASI QUE NI IDEA DE COMO SON RELAMENTE LO SPERSONJES, LES PONGO CARACTER DE ACUERDO A COMO LOS HE VISTO EN ALGUNOS FICS.

EL OTRO CAPITULO YA LO TENGO PLANEADO ASI QUE COMO DIGO: "NO REVIEWS, NO ACTUALIZACION"


End file.
